


This One Is Safe For Stream

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RT Extra Life 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Can they Stop™.





	This One Is Safe For Stream

**Author's Note:**

> Technical sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701532) (NSFW), from last year.

“That was a hard fall. You sure you okay?”

“Yeah. Hardly the worst thing to happen so far,” Chad quips, flicking hair out of his eyes. Ryan chuckles, shuffling forward a little to pin Chad between him and the counter of the break room.

Chad takes it with a quiet laugh, closing the gap to place a gentle kiss on Ryan’s lips. On the other side of the door, they hear cheering and yelling, but Ryan’s too preoccupied with returning the kiss to try and decipher the shenanigans. Chad’s warm and pliant underneath him, settling his hands on Ryan’s ribs as Ryan’s own fingers brush over Chad’s bruised arms and up his shoulders for one to rest on his cheek, the other curled around a bicep.

Ryan pulls back about a millimetre and Chad chases him, grinning slyly against his mouth when Ryan’s arms drop back down, knees bending and hands curling around Chad’s thighs in a smooth move to shift him up the inch or so they need for him to scoot onto the counter, their teeth clicking together with twin laughs as Ryan shoves heavy paper bags aside.

“Do I even want to know what’s in these?” Ryan murmurs.

“Probably something unreasonably hot,” Chad replies, fingers around the back of Ryan’s neck.

“Not the only thing,” Ryan returns – Chad huffs out a laugh and Ryan eagerly chases the sound for another kiss.

“It’s been over twelve hours, I’m sure I’m not,” Chad manages a few indulgent seconds later.

“I’m biased,” Ryan mumbles, and gently runs a hand up Chad’s front, over his shirt and over the bruises. It finds its place on Chad’s jaw, and all talking falls to the wayside for a few pleasant, peaceful moments, their kisses slow and measured and more about comfort than about pleasure. Especially when Ryan is so starkly aware of how much more Chad’s been subjected to than him – evidenced by the paint-stained shirt crumpled between his fingers.

“How many – oh, shit, sorry!”

The abrupt interruption makes them break apart, only startled for a second by Blaine before they laugh, Ryan leaning forward at the gentle pressure of Chad’s hand to rest his forehead against Chad’s cheek.

“Just need some hot nut,” Blaine says, scooting past to rifle through the paper bags.

“Don’t we all,” Chad mutters – Ryan chuckles under his breath and gives Chad’s side a slow squeeze.

“Not at least saving it for home?” Blaine jokes, and shares a few more quips with Chad while Ryan laughs quietly between them, barely resisting the urge to press his lips to Chad’s neck.

“Hey, he deserves it,” Blaine says to Ryan, hoisting a packet of “hot nuts” up triumphantly. “Guy’s been through a lot today.”

“And he’s only in for more,” Ryan says, lifting just enough to smile at Blaine. Blaine salutes them both and spins back out the door, yelling to the stage.

“You ready to get back to your _more_?” Ryan asks, glancing up at him through his eyelashes.

“Sounds like they’re doing fine without me,” Chad says. “At least for a few more minutes.”

“Few more minutes?”

“Yeah,” Chad says, and tugs Ryan back in for a few more minutes.

 


End file.
